


Proposal

by Childofthesky, SweetCherry2



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Co-Written, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff, Two POV story, Two Shot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCherry2/pseuds/SweetCherry2
Summary: Alec takes the courage to ask the question of the questions.





	1. ALEC POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearies!  
> This stories' ideas was SweetCherry2 's, and she asked me to write Magnus POV for the two parts of the story, and she wrote the brilliant and cute POV for Alec!  
> Isn't she awesome, guys. Seriously, I love her!   
> It's just something sweet ;)  
> Have fun! xx

Alec was beyond nervous this morning. 

He was still lying in bed, alone to be precisely, even though sleeping in wasn't normally like him at all, but it was the growing nervousness that made his heartbeat get faster the minutes went by.   
He had a plan, and nothing could go wrong.   
Not today.

He had woken up to empty sheets next to him, which was relieving for now, but his mind had started racing thoughts of what he was about to do today.   
The plan was simple, though not simple at all. He had gone through it all about a thousand times, and he really had to do it, he wanted to do it. He was a Shadowhunter after all, fearless since he started hunting demons at the age of a teenager, going to war against Valentine, so **THIS** was easy compared to his soldier life. Right?

Alec could make out the faint sound of the shower through the closed door of the bathroom, indicating his boyfriend was still in there, giving him some more time to go over it once again.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.   
He could do it.

 

With a swift motion, Alec got off the bed, grabbed a black shirt from their drawer and shrugged it on. He tried to tame his hair while looking in the mirror, groaned and gave up after a few moments. It was useless, as always and he let out a defeated sigh.

He put on his pants quickly as well, and reached for the little box inside his pocket, swallowing.   
There it was, and he closed his fist around it, carefully stroking the soft velvet cover of it. It had been hidden inside his nightstand for a while now, waiting for the big moment to come and today was that very day. The moment.

Alec took a few big breaths, trying to calm himself down once more.

 _Don’t act strange_ he told himself, blinking a few times.   
_I can’t have Magnus get suspicious._

The sound of the shower kept going in the background, and Alec groaned quietly. Why did Magnus have to take so long today? He was on the edge of losing his nerves and therefore his courage as well. He raised one hand and run it through his hair once again, then rubbed his plams on his jeans.  


Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

Alec began pacing the room now, impatiently waiting for Magnus to finally leave the bathroom, before he would actually backpedal. The shower finally stopped, but Magnus still didn’t get out, and Alec guessed he would do the full routine before stepping out.

He reached inside his pocket and checked for the 100th time if the box was still in there, which it was of course, but he had to be sure. It was near torture by now, his nerves skyrocketing as he eyed the bathroom door nervously.

Maybe today wasn’t he perfect day after all, Alec suddenly thought. He did feel sick by now and maybe he was getting a cold after all. He wouldn’t want to remember this particular day with being sick. Did he have a fever?

 _Get a grip, Lightwood,_ he thought angrily, _the only thing you got going on is a panic attack if you keep losing your courage. Come on!_

 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Magnus stepped out with a huge smile on his face, and the way his eyes lightened up made Alec freeze on the spot, unable to do anything but stare at this beautiful, stunning warlock.   
His warlock.

Magnus shot Alec a confused look.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a shax-demon?”, he laughed and Alec swallowed, cursing himself inside his head. Stupid idiot. But he couldn’t help but only watch Magnus walking over to where he had his jewelery stowed on a desk.

Alec managed to shake his head and quickly took a few steps forward when Magnus started putting on his rings.

“Let me help you”, Alec said, lowering his head as he reached for Magnus hands. The latter hesitated for a second, but then he relaxed back into the chair and let Alec take care of him.

“I love it when you do this”, Magnus sighed as he closed his eyes and Alec swallowed hard while pulling the little box out of his pocket.

_Stay calm, you got this!_

He slid the ring onto Magnus finger with a rather clumsy movement and held his breath.

Alec knew Magnus never wore a ring on this finger. Ever. So he waited for the immediate reaction the warlock was about to have, tensing when Alec did it.

Magnus opened his eyes, brow furrowed when he looked at Alec.

“Alec, you know I don’t like wearing a ring on this particular...”, Magnus started, but then his eyes wandered down to look at his hands and his eyes widened in shock, his whole body freezing.

 

Alec felt really sick all of a sudden, his whole body tensed in anticipation, slightly shaking. He knew he would blow it up. He knew it. These things weren’t easy for him, even if he had it all planned out before but now Alec had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. He inhaled shakily, opening his mouth a few times to say something but only stared at Magnus with his cheeks burning up.

“Magnus.. I, uhm… I, uuh….”, he stuttered, mentally cursing himself _**again**_ _,_ and he swallowed.

 _Now’_ _s_ _the time to say something_ , he thought, _you’re ruining it!_

But leave it to Magnus Bane to save his boyfriend in the right moment.   
Magnus eyes glistened in joy as he squeezed Alec’s hand which was still holding onto the warlocks’ and he smiled the most beautiful, gentle, lovingly smile Alec had ever seen.

“Yes! The answer to the question you didn’t ask is and will always be YES!”, Magnus said, and all the tension left Alec’s body at once, relief and happiness flooding him, but before he was able to answer anything, Magnus threw his arms around his neck and they both crashed to the floor, eliciting a laughter from Alec.

He did it.

 

 


	2. MAGNUS POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus didn't suspect anything today. But Alec looked like he was onto something...

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get his eyes used to the light of the rising sun creeping in through the half open curtains of the bedroom in his loft.

He smiled and stretched his arms lazily above his head, letting out a soft moan, then he turned on his side and the smile grew even wider.  
His beautiful boyfriend and Shadowhunter Alexander was lying next to him on his stomach, face buried into the pillow facing Magnus side of the bed, letting out small noised in his sleep.

Magnus admired Alec’s lean back in the sheets, and had to hold back the urge to trace a pattern over Alec’s broad exposed shoulders. He smirked at the way Alec’s body moved in his sleep, as if he knew Magnus was watching him intently.   
But Magnus knew better than to wake Alec, since he had come back really late that night, or rather really early that morning, so Magnus placed a small chaste kiss to Alec’s temple, then he got out of the comforting warmth of the sheets and made his way into the bathroom, humming quietly to himself.

 

He kept on humming to himself as he got into the shower to wash away the sleepiness still clinging to his eyes, using the sandalwood body wash Alec got him not so long ago, the one he absolutely loved. He enjoyed the warm water running down his back, relaxing his sore muscles he felt from when he had to enact a spell yesterday, that needed him to stay still for more than two hours, as it had been quite complex. Next time he would decline such exhausting spells.

After he dried himself off and put on silk lounge pants combined with a shimmering dark blue shirt, he started with his usual routine on his face. Since he knew, Alec and him would be going out later to meet Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon for lunch, he went for a more casual look today.

He also knew Alec loved it, when he lined his eyes in a dark color, matching his black painted nails. Another smile crept onto his face as Magnus thought about Alec, who must have woken up by now, judging by the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor in the bedroom.   
Though normally, Alec would join him in the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Apparently not today, so Magnus shrugged and focused on his face again.  
Magnus started with applying his usual make-up, then powder, then he marked his eyes in dark kohl and finished his look by using gel in his hair, to style it up.  
When he was done, he nodded at himself in the mirror, smiling satisfied. Done.  
He looked fabulous.

With a flick of his wrist, he banished the used towels into the laundry basket, cleaned the shower with snap of his fingers, then he left the bathroom.

Alec stood in the middle of the room, in front of their king-sized bed when Magnus entered the bedroom, grinning widely. He shot the frozen Alec a questioning look, while also admiring how a simple black shirt made Alec look like the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Even with absolutely ruffled morning hair.

Stunning.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a Shax-demon”, Magnus laughed as he strode over towards his desk where he stowed his jewelery.   
Alec shook his head, still frozen on the spot, but not tearing his gaze away from the Warlock who sat down at the table and started putting on his rings nonchalantly.

Suddenly Alec moved forward and knelt in front of Magnus, who raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Let me help you”, the Shadowhunter said, and Magnus let him. Though, Alec was definitely up to something.

“I love it when you do this”, Magnus said without giving it a second thought as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on and let his lover work on his hands.   
Alec had a way of carefully sliding on those rings, treating each finger with such tender care, trying not to break any of the delicate jewels.

But Magnus tensed when he felt Alec slip on a ring on his ring finger.

He never wore a ring there.  
Never.

And Alec knew it.

 

He opened his eyes surprised and furrowed his brow.

“Alec, you know I don’t like wearing a ring on this particular...”

Magnus never finished the sentence as he looked down at his hands, his eyes widening when he spotted it.  
There, on his ring finger was a ring, a new one, shining and twinkling in the light of the morning sun.  
It was the most beautiful ring, black with three blue cubic zircons on top and it really took his breath away, how it fit perfectly onto his hand.

_Was this..?_

Magnus held his breath while slowly raising his head to look at Alec, whose cheeks were burning red, and the Shadowhunter opened his mouth a few times without words coming out, clearly an absolute wreck of nervousness.

He swallowed then Alec cleared his throat, his hands still holding onto Magnus’, the hand where he slipped the new ring on.

“Magnus.. I, uhm… I, uuh….”, he stuttered shyly, his cheeks getting ever more red and Magnus heart ached, overwhelmed with love for this man, this beautiful, stunning, exceptional young man, and he watched his wonderful boyfriend trying to find the right words for this moment, but failing.   
So he came to the rescue.

Magnus inhaled deeply, then a wide smile spread on his lips as he squeezed Alec’s hand in ecouragement, his eyes glistening of joy.

“Yes! The answer to the question you didn’t ask is and will always be YES!”, he breathed out and before Alec managed to say anything, Magnus threw himself at his boyfriend, no, _fiance_ , throwing his arms around the Shadowhunters’ neck, tackling him so they both fell to the floor, Alec laughing in relief and Magnus holding on to him tight.

He would never let him go again.

_**Never.** _

 

 

______  
  
Just so you know... this is the ring I had in mind for Magnus... #justsayin


End file.
